Just Another Teen Titan Story
by AlphaGirl224
Summary: It started of with two girls by the names of Jinx and Emerald(a character I made up. She will be explained at the start along with Jinx). There is also our favourite speedster in it too!
1. Chapter 1

A Jinx And Kid Flash Story

Most people in Jump City are fascinated by superheroes, but this girl wasn't. She isn't your typical bystander. She is a villain, she goes by the name...Jinx.

She has a sister called Emerald. Emerald is a villain too. She and Jinx have superpowers. Jinx's powers are bad luck magic, enhanced agility and she can manipulate the probability of bad luck too. All in all she's very powerful and dangerous.

Emerald is another story. Think of every thing you can imagine and put it into superpowers. So Emerald's powers are everything in the universe. Stars, Earth, Oxygen, Air, Water. Heck she even had the power over FOOD! She can also make anything she wants(or imagines)into real things. She is very powerful too.

Jinx has pink hair pulled up into two horns on the top of her head. She has pink cat-like eyes that glow occasionally. She wears a midnight blue dress and dark blue wedges that come up to just below her knees. Her skin is a grey colour.

Emerald has midnight black hair that she keeps loose and reaches just below her mid back. Her eyes are a bright green(don't think of Starfire's, think of civilians). Whenever she is mad bad things tend to happen. She also is the fastest person(person not girl) alive. Her skin is a tan colour that every girl wants to have. Her outfit consists of a green one shoulder dress that has a loose sleeve that comes down to her elbow with a black choker that has a black pendant on it that has a green flame in it. She has black boots(no heels)that are suede.

Emerald and Jinx are total heartbreakers.

Chapter 1

Jinx POV:

When Emerald and I were taking a walk through the park I asked her, "What should we rob next?" She thought for a minute. "How about that museum?" She pointed across the road to the sandstone building. "Sure. What time?" "Twelve." She said after a minute or two. I nodded my head in agreement.

At Twelve PM

We sneaked across the road to the museum where we could see two guards looking half asleep. Emerald nodded to me while smirking. I knew what that meant. She wanted to check that the coast was clear. Believe it or not she cared for me and I cared for her as well. She motioned for me to follow her when she saw that no one was there. We saw an advanced security system. Emerald just closed her eyes at their antics. She concentrated on the security system and within seconds it was down. When I saw that the security system was down I noticed all the priceless artefacts. "I got the bottom floor. You wanna take the top?" Emerald asked me. "Sure." I said. "Be careful." She told me. I just rolled my eyes. She was waaayyyy too overprotective.

Emerald POV

"Be careful." I told Jinx. She just rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs. I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that I was way too overprotective.'Well' I thought. 'Sometimes I have to be and besides I love her to death. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her.' I frowned, someone was in the museum. It wasn't the guards or Jinx. I looked around and then rolled my eyes. 'Of course they wouldn't want to be seen.'I concentrated on the oxygen around me and found out that the person was right behind the pillar to the left of me. "I know you're there." They didn't come out. "Come on. I don't have all day you know." "How did you know I was here?" Asked the boy. "You were breathing." "Yeah. So? I mean normally people need air to breathe." "I know that, jackass."

"My name isn't 'jackass'. It's Kid Flash." He winked at me. "What are you? One of those goodie-goodie superheroes?" I asked. "As a matter of fact I am." "What are you? A hottie in need of a date?" He asked me. "As a matter of fact I am." "Really?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. "I'm in need of a date with a superhero, by the name of Kid Flash, tied up with a rope." "Hahaha." He said sarcastically. "So, you up for it?" "Sure. As long as its me there WITHOUT being tied up by a rope." "Not gonna happen." "Really? Why not?" He pouted. 'Grrrrrrr this kid is getting on my nerves.' I thought. "What's up? Am I too much to handle?" He smirked.

That was it. I unleashed a powerful bolt of my shadow power. "Missed me." He said as he ran out of the way at super speed. "So that's your power?" I asked. "Sure is little lady." "Well. I know more than one person who can run fast. "Really?" He asked. "Who is it?" "I'll give you three guesses." I said as I ran at him at 100 miles an hour. "You?" He asked. "Was it really that obvious?" "Considering you ran at me at an abnormal pace? Yeah. It was." I snorted. Suddenly I heard a pair of light footsteps. I looked at the staircase. It was Jinx. "Who's this?" She asked me, confused. "This is Kid Flash. A goodie-goodie superhero. "Yippee. How I love superheroes." She said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Anyways, I reckon it's time to get outta here." I said as I noticed her hauling a bag of money from the safe upstairs. "I think so too." Jinx said as she tossed me the bag. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I can't let you take that." He pointed to the bag I was holding. "Sure we can." Said Jinx. "By the way I'm Emerald and this is Jinx." I introduced us before we left. He stared at us wide eyed as we vanished into thin air thanks to my power.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kid Flash's POV

'I can't believe it! This is the first time that someone has gotten the better of me.' I thought as I walked to Titan's Tower. "Robin is gonna be so mad at me about this." I groaned.

When I arrived at Titan's Tower Robin immediately questioned me about it. "How did it go, Kid Flash?" "Um, well, you see-" "It didn't go well did it?" He asked. I shook my head miserably. "I trusted you to capture this thief!" Robin yelled at me. "It wasn't just one thief Robin. It was two!" "That still should of been easy for you!" He yelled just as Starfire came in. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw us fighting and left the room immediately. "Look what you did Robin! You made her cry!" I yelled at him. "Look I'm sorry Kid Flash. I just have a lot on my mind." "It's ok. It was two girls who robbed the museum. Not just any girls. Girls that have powers." I added when I saw his face contort into one of disapproval. "Did you manage to catch their names?" He asked me. "As a matter of fact I did." "They are called Emerald and Jinx. Emerald had this weird power that controls shadows or something. "Wait!" He yelled at me. "Did you say Emerald?!" He asked me. "Yeah. Why?" "Because she doesn't have just one superpower Kid. She has the power to control anything and everything." He said quietly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say she controls anything and everything?! I asked him in disbelief. "I did. She's the most dangerous villain with superpowers we have come across."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emerald POV

"Can you believe that Kid Flash thought he could catch us?" I asked Jinx. "It was kinda funny looking at his face when he realised we were going to escape." She snickered. "I love they way you think Jinxie." "Please don't call me that!" "Ok. So how do you like the name India Hex for me and Rebecca Hex for you when we have to go to that school?" I asked Jinx. She thought for a minute. "Yep. I like them both." "Ok. Tomorrow we HAVE to go shopping. K?" I asked Jinx. "She just rolled her eyes and nodded. I began to grow excited. What? I love to shop.

The Next Day

I woke up at 8:30. I grabbed my towel, my outfit and my shoes. After I had a nice, long shower I went and grabbed my wallet, stuffing $5,000 in it. I then went downstairs and had bacon and toast for my breakfast. 5 minutes later Jinx walked down the stairs and made her breakfast of scrambled eggs and took a piece of the bacon that I made! "Jiiinnnnxxxx." I whined when she started munching on my toast. "Whasshhh?" She asked me. "You stole my breakfast." I gave her my puppy dog look. "Finders keepers." She laughed. I muttered something about lazy people. "What was that?" She asked. "Nothing." I gave her my charming smile. She just rolled her eyes

At The Mall

"I need to get some new swimsuits." I said to Jinx. "Now that I think of it, I do too." "Then what are we waiting for?!" I exclaimed while I dragged her along. "Ok, ok! I'm coming. No need to pull me." "Yes there was! You were going awfully slow!" "So?" "So you were going sllloooowwww." I said. "Alright then. Race you there!" She said as she took off running. 'Thinks she's faster than me huh?" I sped right past her. "HEY! Not fair." She yelled at me. "Should of thought about that when you took off shouldn't you of?" "Hmph."

When we walked in I started grabbing bikinis off shelves while Jinx just watched me. I looked around. I saw a bright pink one piece that was backless that I knew would look perfect on her. "What about this one?" I asked her. "I love it!" "Thanks Emerald!" "Yeah, yeah. Thank me later when all the hot guys will be staring at you." She blushed.

"Come on." I motioned to the changing rooms. "You go first." She told me. "Alrighty then Jinxie." She just glowered at me while I snickered. I headed into the changing room. The first bathing suit was a deep ocean blue with rhinestones across the middle. When I walked out to show Jinx she was staring into outer space. "Earth to Jiiinnnnxxxx. Hello? Anyone there?" I asked when. Knocked on her head. "What?" She asked. I gestured to the bathing suit I was wearing. "No." She said. "Why not?" "It just looks tacky." She told me. I shrugged and went back into the changing room.

When I came out again I was wearing a two piece emerald green swimsuit. It had a halter top with white swirls on it. All the other girls were staring at me in envy. Including a red head and a purple haired one too(wanna guess who they are?). "Yes!" Jinx screeched. I winced, why did her voice have to be so goddamned loud? "Ok ok! I get it. You want me to buy it." "We'll duh!"

After trying on a couple others I ended up buying the green two piece, a black one piece that was backless, a sea blue two piece that has yellow swirls on it and a plain deep blue one. Jinx ended up buying the pink one and a black two piece that has white designs across it. Just as we were going to the cash register a chipper voice stopped us saying. "Excuse me. Do you happen to know where the restroom is?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emerald POV

I would know that voice anywhere. I turned around to face Starfire and Raven. The two female teen titans. "It's down to the left, take a right turn next to Jay Jay's and it will be to the right." "Thank you!" Starfire said. "I didn't happen to catch your name. "I am India Hex and this is my sister Rebecca Hex." I said going by our made up names so that we wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. "I am Starfire and this is Raven." "Nice to meet you Starfire and Raven." I said politely. "Would you like to meet us at Starbucks for a cup of coffee tomorrow?" She asked noticing that we were shopping. "Of course!" Jinx said. "Oh! How glorious!" She yelled. "It is glorious is it not friend Raven?" She asked confused because she hasn't said a word. "Yes Star it's great. Can we go home now?" Raven asked, bored. Jinx and I laughed at how straightforward she was. "We'll see you tomorrow then." I told Starfire. "Absolutely. I look forward to it." She called back as they headed to the restroom. "They seemed nice for titans." Said Jinx. "Yeah. They do. I think we are gonna become great friends with them." I told Jinx.

The Next Day

When we entered Starbucks we saw Starfire waving at us frantically, motioning to come sit with them. We walked over and sat down. "Oh friends! What joy it is to see you again!" "It's nice seeing you too Star." I said "Oh glorious! They have already given me the nickname." She exclaimed. "It's nice seeing you too Raven." I said. "It's nice to see you as well India." She said to me. "Hi Becca." Said Starfire. "Is it ok if I call you this name?" She asked, worried that Jinx would say no. "Don't worry Star. I love the nickname you have given me." Says Jinx. "Joy. We shall become wonderful friends. All four of us." She says excitedly. A couple minutes later the waitress came and asked us what we wanted. "I would like a Frappucino." I told her. "I would like this 'Frappucino' too please." Said Star. "Can I have a regular coffee with chocolate sprinkles on the top?" Jinx asked. "I'll just have a rose tea thanks." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"What do you think of asking India and Becca to go to that pool party that Roy asked us to go to?" Star asked Raven. "I think that we should ask them Star." She replied. "Would you two like to go to a pool party?" Star asked Jinx and I. "Sure. You'll be there won't you?" I asked Star and Raven. "Yes unfortunately." Raven said too low for Star to hear so she wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Yes we will be." Giggled Star. "It will be even more joyous if you two will be there!" She laughed. Just then our drinks arrived and for the next half an hour we chatted aimlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We went home after meeting Star and Raven at Starbucks. We had fun, we had gotten to know each other and what they liked to do.

Tomorrow we were arriving at Jump City High. The good news was that Star and Raven were students there. We also hacked to make sure we all had the same classes together. The bad news was that we would be assigned people that have to show us around campus and weren't allowed to leave our side for a month to make sure we knew where are classes are, where the cafeteria is and so on. They would have the same schedule as us too so they wouldn't have to be late for their class.

The Next Morning

We met up with Star and Raven at the gate outside the school. We were at entering the school when the speakers yelled "Will India Hex and Rebecca Hex please report to the Headmasters office?" Star and Raven just shrugged and showed us the way to the Headmasters office. "The reason I called you two here was because I want to... WELCOME YOU TO THE SCHOOL!" He yelled giving all of us a shock including Star and Raven. "Um thanks?" I told him uncertainly. "Oh and India you will be assigned to Wally West. While you Rebecca will be assigned to Lily Jones." He said as he motioned to the two teens behind him that we hadn't noticed. Just then the bell rung. "We'll then kids, time for your classes." He said. I mentally groaned. "I'm not any happier than you are right now." I told him when we arrived at English. "Whatever." He told me.

Wally's POV

"Whatever." I told her. "Excuse me?" She asked me in an icy tone. "I said whatever. Need your ears checked maybe?" I snickered. She just scoffed and headed towards her seat which was right next to mine. 'Joy' I thought. As the teacher droned on and on I saw her taking notes and decided that it couldn't hurt to cheat. I glanced at hers and immediately started to copy it.

At the end of the class I handed my paper in and the teacher asked me why mine was written about bunnies and flowers. Luckily no one was there except for that girl I was assigned to, India Hex. "What?" I asked confused. "I said. Why is yours written about bunnies and flowers?" He asked me again. Someone snickered. It was India. "Shut up." I told her quietly. "Anyway off to your next class Mr. West." He said as the bell rung.

As soon as we were out of the class I shoved India up against a wall and asked her "Why the hell did you make me write that?!" I asked her furiously. "I always keep a paper like that on either side of my desk so no one will copy me." She smirked. "Well. Thanks for making me look like an idiot!" I yelled at her while I stormed away to my next class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hi! Please tell me what you think of it so far! I'm not sure whether to continue so please tell me whether you like it or not. I don't mind if you don't like it cos everyone has different opinions.

Emerald POV  
As I walked outside I was immediately bombarded with questions. "Why were you in there for so long?" "Why did he shove you up against that wall?" "What happened? "Stop! West tried to copy me so I put papers about bunnies and flowers next to me so he would copy that instead. He was mad cos I did that and the teacher asked him why his paper was written about bunnies and flowers instead of World War 2." There was silence until Jinx, Star and Raven burst into laughter. "You put that next to you so he would copy something about bunnies and flowers?" Jinx choked out. "Yep. And it was damn funny!" I told them while laughing.

At lunch. "Hey Hex." Someone yelled at me. I turned around and saw a bleached blonde with a brown haired girl and a redhead. "What?" I asked them. "Why were you talking to my boyfriend?" "I dunno. Maybe because he was assigned to show me around?" I told her in a 'well duh' voice. "Well I don't like it, so YOU are going to stay away from MY boyfriend. "Well. I can't." "Why not?" She asked me angrily. "He's assigned to show me around. I told you that a minute ago." She flushed. "Yeah well I STILL don't like it." She said trying to regain her composure. "Does it look like I care?" I asked her. "No but you should!" She snapped at me. "Still don't carrrreeeeee." I told her in a sing songy voice. "Listen here bitch I can make all your friends turn on you." She said in a threatening voice. "Listen here missy." I began as I stood up. "All my friends don't care about you and your 'I'm so awesome' attitude so maybe you should find someone who does care. Got it?" I hissed at her. She just rolled her eyes and said. "Whatever." And turned around and walked back to her own table.

Just as I sat down everyone burst into cheers. One guy even came up to em and said. "That was awesome! Everyone doesn't like her and we have been too afraid to talk to her like that, so YOU GO GIRL! I'm Tyler Dale. You?" He asked me. "India Hex and this is my sister Rebecca Hex." I told him he looked over at Jinx and a dreamy smile fell on his face. "I-I-I'm Tyler." He stuttered. Jinx blushed. "I'm Rebecca." She told him softly. "It was nice meeting you Tyler." I told him politely. "You too." He blushed. "Well we better head off to class then.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Starfire POV

"Oh friends that was most glorious." I said to my friends. "The way you stood up to that meanie was amazing." I gushed. India blushed. "It was nothing Star." India said looking down at the ground. "Come on India. It soooooo was!" Yelled Jinx. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Suddenly I felt something cold and slimy on my neck. I whipped around and saw it was that girl. What was her name? She had poured her spaghetti bolognese on me. "Oops. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She snickered. Oh no she didn't. I knew that I was vibrating with electricity crackling in the air. It suddenly just started raining INSIDE the cafeteria. "Oops. Sorry I didn't mean to do that." I smirked. I made everyone except for her and my friends and I forget about it. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked her.

She just stared at me in shock and ran off. "India that was awesome!" Raven laughed. "You have some serious power girl!" "Thanks! Rebecca has some power too!" "Really? What kind of power?" Starfire said with genuine interest. "Well my magic is bad luck, enhanced agility and I can manipulate the probability of bad luck." "Cool! Hey Star reckon we should introduce them to Robin?" "Would you like to?" Star asked us. "Sure!" We chimed.

Meeting The Titans

Emerald POV

"Robin? Are you here?" Star asked. "In here Star." Robin called out from the main room. "I would like you to meet two of my friends." "That's nice Star." He said. "But you do not understand Robin. They have superpowers." "Really?" He asked surprised. "Yes. This is India Hex and her sister Rebecca Hex." "Nice to meet you girls. Would you mind telling us your powers?" He asked.

"Nice to meet you too Robin. I have the power over weather and electricity." I lied. "I have enhanced agility, manipulation over the probability of bad luck and bad luck magic. "Interesting girls." "We are currently looking for three more members to make a Titans South. Currently there is Argent, Herald and Jericho. Would you like to join?" "Sure." "We just want to finish school before we start. Is that ok?" "Sure! Besides Argent wants to finish school too. When do you finish school?" "Hmmmm. Today is the 17th of August right? Well just until the end of the year and then we finish school." "Perfect. So you two and Argent will finish at the same time pretty much."

"Yep. Who are you thinking of recruiting for the third person?" I asked. "You'll meet him at the end of the year."

Yay! Another chapter done! Any ideas for the next chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emerald POV

Today's the day! The day that we get to meet Argent, Jericho and Herald. Robin had promised us that we would meet them soon so we could get to know each other. I am so excited. We would meet them after school though. Such a long wait.

"Friend India! Friend Becca! How joyous I am to see you well and safe!" She laughed joyously. "No offence Star but we saw you yesterday." We giggled. "But still something could have happened, so I'm glad to see you safe."

After 20 Minutes Of Talking To Star

"Well we better head off to school now Star. See you there?" We said to her. "Most definitely." She said just before she ended the call.

"I'm gonna miss her and Raven when we go move to Australia." "Me too. But I bet we will have fun with the others." She winked at me. "I hope so. I really hope so."  
At School

When I reached the school gate I saw Wally West standing there. "I'm really sorry about the other day India. I was out of line and I didn't mean it. My father just decided to remarry and I wasn't happy about it. I hope you can forgive me." He said.

"I'm sorry about that. And I forgive you." I told him sincerely "Thanks for caring. Dad only just broke up with mom two years ago. I didn't expect him to move on so quickly. So, can we be friends?" He asked me hesitantly.

"Course we can and I'm sorry about the bunnies and flowers thing." I looked down. "It's ok, I shouldn't have tried to cheat anyway." He told me when we reached English. "Talk to you after ok?" "Sure!"

As the teacher talked about something I drifted off into thoughts about a certain red haired and blue eyed boy.

After English

"India! Wait up!" I turned around to see Wally racing to catch up. "So I heard that you were going to the University of Sydney next year. I'm going there too!" He said excitedly. "Cool." I said genuinely interested.

"Are you moving to Sydney?" "Yeah I am. Why?" "So am I! I'm glad I will know one person there!" He laughed.

"Wow! Well I better go and meet up with my friends." I said. "Oh and by the way watch your step when you enter the cafeteria." He said. "I'll keep that in mind!" I called back and sauntered off to my next class.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wally's POV

'That girl, India, is definitely something.' I thought to myself. 'She's beautiful and smart. I'm glad we are going to university together. Her sister is quite nice too. Just not my type.' I thought to myself. 'Tyler seemed to like her though.' I snickered.

'I can just imagine it. Tyler&Rebecca=Tyecca?' I thought. 'Eh. Only celebrities join their names. I think it's pretty dumb.'

Lost in my thoughts I almost ran into India who was picking up her books from the ground. "What happened?" I asked her. "Some idiots thought it would be funny to run into me." She said angrily.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow. "I'll live." She said warily probably wondering what I was up to. "Anything I should know about?" She asked me. "No. Why?" "You're being awfully nice." "Isn't that what friends are supposed to be?" I asked her confused.

"Yeah. But you're being weird. Well, weirder than usual." I raised an eyebrow at this. "Hey! You are weird!" India complained.

"Yeah. Sure I am." And rolled my eyes. Just then the bell rang.

Rebecca POV

'Tyler's really cute.' I thought dreamily. Suddenly I rammed into someone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said. "Don't worry about it." I looked up and noticed I was looking at Tyler.

"Would you like to o out tonight? As a sorry?" He asked "Sure." I said unhappily as I realised he was only doing this because he's sorry he ran into me.

"How about 6:30? At the Thai place?" He asked me. "Perfect." I replied earnestly.

As I skipped off to my class I felt like I was walking on air instead of the shiny school floor. I suddenly felt like singing due to my joy. "Na na na naaaaaa!" I sang to myself.

~~~~  
Thanks everyone for the reviews and helping me get by these hard chapters! Thanks to my lovely howrse friends it is making writing these chapters easier!


End file.
